Two of a Kind
by starrider53
Summary: Orbulon and Ashley deal with new emotions as their day turns upside down.


**A/N: This is a one-shot of an odd WarioWare couple, Ashley and Orbulon. This idea has been in my mind for a while now, so I decided to type it up and publish it. I hope you enjoy, despite the odd pairing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the WarioWare series. It is copyrighted to its rightful owner, which is Nintendo.**

**Two of a Kind**

It was a nice breezy morning at Diamond City. The sun was shining, the children were all playing on the playground – everything was going smoothly. The young witch Ashley and her little demon friend Red were strolling down the street towards their destination: WarioWare, Inc. Ashley was already grumpy because of the weather. _Stupid sun_, she thought. _It's too hot_. As they were both making their way around the corner of a block, Ashley suddenly bumped into a familiar white extraterrestrial and fell to the ground.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Watch where you're going!" Her hair flashed white for a second, indicating her anger has slightly flared up. Orbulon also fell on the ground from the impact. "I-I'm sorry," he said as he blushed from embarrassment. This was actually the fifth time they bumped into each other like that. The first time it happened, Ashley chased him around, threatening him that she'll boil him alive to make a potion. She even chased him around to make her point clear. But as time passed, however, they somehow became acquaintances, but each time they bumped into each other, she would threaten him again.

"Don't tempt me," Ashley threatened as she got up and brushed off the dust from her red dress, not saying the entire sentence, because she knew Orbulon already knew what she was talking about. "Sorry," Orbulon said again. "The Oinker got away again." Ashley rolled her eyes. That was his excuse every time. "Take better care of that thing," she muttered, glaring once more at his exaggerated black sunglasses, and then walked away annoyed. Red stayed behind a bit to wave at Orbulon, feeling bad that he had to face Ashley in a sour mood, and then trotted off after his master, holding his back in pain. Orbulon got up and looked back at the teenage witch. He didn't understand why she was always so negative, yet he thinks he never will. Sometimes he wished Ashley could change, just to see her happy. He always wondered how she looked like when she smiled. It was something even for him impossible to imagine. He sighed, and resumed his search for his Oinker.

"Attention, everyone!" Penny Crygor announced through the company speaker. "There's a meeting scheduled in five minutes. Please make your way to the meeting room, thank you!" The speaker went off with a small click. Some people were already going to the meeting room, having nothing else better to do, two of them being Ashley and Red. Ashley didn't want Red to follow her for the moment, because of her sour mood, so she made him go get something to get rid of him.

"Red," she said as she turned towards him. "Bring me an ice cream cone."

Red was confused. Ice cream in the morning? Who ate ice cream that early? He didn't say anything about it, however. He knew Ashley had a thing for food, and questioning it will most likely end up with something bad. "But there's no ice cream in this building, Ashley."

"I don't care if you have to go to the other side of town to get some," Ashley insisted. "Just get me some cookie dough ice cream now." Red, still confused, complied with his master's order and left the building in search of cookie dough ice cream. Ashley sighed, thankful that she was finally left alone and at peace.

Meanwhile, Orbulon, who finally caught up with his spaceship and parked it securely on the employee parking lot, entered through the main entrance of the building, punching in on his usual late time. After talking with Wario about his Oinker mishaps, he surprisingly understood his situation and allowed him to check in no more than five minutes late. "Time is money!" he had told him, but Orbulon was happy to have one worry set behind him. Then, Orbulon saw Dribble and Spitz walking up towards the stairs leading to the next floor. He wondered what was going on and asked them about it.

"There's a meetin' in three minutes," Dribble said. "We're just goin' there a lil' early." Orbulon nodded and thanked him for letting him know. However he went to his office to drop off his briefcase. Unfortunately for him, when he turned sharply on a corner, he fell backwards as he bumped into someone. It was even more unfortunate that it was Ashley who bumped into him, only this time, she landed on top of him. Orbulon's briefcase went flying behind him and crashed against the wall as it made a dent.

Orbulon shut his eyes tight as he landed on the floor. He felt long hair brush up against his thin arms, and he knew he bumped into Ashley. _Oh no oh no oh no oh no_, he thought. He didn't dare look at her; he was scared of what would happen next. He didn't want to risk it and decided to stay like that, no matter how much time it took until someone rescued him.

Ashley's face was on Orbulon's chest, and it was red with anger. She had enough bumping into that alien outside of work, but now she had to deal with him here? Why did this have to happen to her? She raised her head to give a piece of her mind to Orbulon, but her anger immediately changed to surprise when she saw that Orbulon wasn't wearing his big black sunglasses. Ashley never thought about how his eyes really looked like until now. She didn't know he even had eyes. She kept staring at Orbulon, who still had his eyes shut tightly. They were both so engulfed in their awkward situation that they didn't sense two little ninjas staring at them, trying to figure out what was going on.

Kat and Ana were on their way to the meeting until this strange sight stopped them in their tracks. They were so confused, yet amused at the same time. They had no idea what was going on, but finding them in that situation made their day. They both knew that Ashley couldn't stand Orbulon, but now they found her lying on top of him. They didn't notice Orbulon's sunglasses being missing, but rather focused more on Ashley to see how she would react. Unfortunately, a slight giggle escaped Kat, which was audible for everyone in the very quiet hall. Ana freaked out and tried to cover Kat's mouth, but it was already too late. Ashley turned her head towards their direction and her red eyes flashed with anger. Her hair changed to a bright white as she got up quickly and pulled out her magical staff. Kat and Ana knew they were in big trouble and vanished using their disappearing ninja balls to poof out of the hall before the young witch could cast a spell on them.

Ashley continued to glare at the spot where the young ninjas were until she heard Orbulon getting up. Right when her hair reverted back to its black color, she whirled around only to find a pair of clear blue eyes staring back at her red ones. Her mouth was agape as she stared in awe, a slight blush burning on her cheeks. Those eyes she saw were… amazing. She had to admit she had never seen eyes as perfect as Orbulon's before. As for Orbulon, he had no idea why she was staring at him hypnotically rather than physically attacking him for bumping into her earlier.

"Ashley…?" he asked, trying to break her from her trance. A few moments later, Ashley realized what she was doing and shook her head in embarrassment. She improvised by telling him his sunglasses have gone missing. Orbulon raised an eyebrow and felt his face for the presence of his beloved sunglasses. When he didn't feel them there, he panicked and covered his eyes from Ashley. "Gah!" he gasped as he turned around to look for them. He crawled around for a bit until he found them. He immediately put them on and sighed with relief. From the corner of his eye, he saw something that he thought he'd never see in his life: he saw Ashley smile. It was a small smile, but it was enough to satisfy his curiosity he had for so long. But something about that smile made her look… cute. She was _cute_ when she smiled. Orbulon couldn't believe he just thought of her as _cute_, but then he couldn't stop himself as he felt a warm red rush fill up his face. He felt a weird sensation tingling throughout his body, and somehow he liked it. Of course he wouldn't say anything about it; it was all too weird right now.

Once he turned around to face her again, her smile vanished. It went off just like a light did. Now she stared at him blankly, an expression too familiar to him. Orbulon felt a bit sad, knowing he most likely would not see her smile again, but he was glad he saw her smile when he had the chance.

More silence buzzed around the room as the two of them looked at each other. They felt awkward at the moment, especially because they didn't know what to do at the moment. As if on cue, Penny's voice came up on the speaker after a beeping noise. "The meeting will begin in one minute. Please report to the meeting room now, thank you."_ Beep_. Saved by the bell. They both were surprised they completely forgot about the meeting. Orbulon was somewhat thankful for that friendly reminder and went to pick up his briefcase. After muttering another apology, Orbulon went to his office, and Ashley went to the meeting room. Halfway down the hall, Ashley stopped to turn around to see Orbulon once again. She found herself smiling at him, remembering the clear image of his blue eyes fresh in her memory, and then walked away. However, her mood changed back to annoyance, remembering that she ordered Red to bring her ice cream and wasn't here yet.

Once she was out of sight, Orbulon, too, looked back where Ashley previously was. He couldn't believe all of that happened just now, and chuckled at it. He'll never forget this day ever. As he was walking down the hall, he stopped once he was in front of Ashley's office. He stared at her door, shifting his stance anxiously, wondering how it looked like inside, since he's obviously never been in there before. Looking both ways for anyone passing by, he decided to risk it and opened the door. He poked his head in, looking at her dark office, the dominant color red taking up the spaces of her walls. There were bottles of potions lined up on her shelves and on her desk, and candles replaced the fluorescent lights that everyone else had in their office. Then a curious sight caught his eyes: plushies of what appeared to be of everyone at WarioWare, Inc. in an open toy box at the back of the room. His curiosity led him into the room. When he stood in front of it, he picked the first doll up from the pile. It looked a lot like Red. Then he felt something on its back. When he turned it around, he found a needle pierced on it. _Voodoo dolls_, he concluded. He then remembered Red holding his back earlier today, and his eyes opened wide. Since he was a strong believer in science, he couldn't believe that voodoo dolls actually worked. He kneeled down in front of the box and rummaged through the various dolls, each with a needle on a different body part. He stopped when he found one that looked like him. He frantically turned the doll around in different directions, trying to look for a needle or something sticking on it. To his surprise, he found nothing. _I thought she hates me_, he thought, wondering why it wasn't burned up or damaged in some sort of way.

Orbulon stayed in that same position of wonder until he realized that he was late for the meeting. In panic he frantically shoved everything back into the box and swiftly rushed out of the room. He dashed towards his office and tossed his briefcase in. He shut the door and ran towards the meeting room. Once he got there, no one noticed he was late. Breathless, he took a seat on the very back row, trying to blend in. Penny was in the front, giving a presentation about the sales made last week. _Good, it's nothing important_, Orbulon thought in relief. The sales from the games they have been making had stayed the same for three weeks now. Even though everyone knew that it hasn't changed, Penny still thought that a meeting should be made.

Orbulon looked around the room to see if anyone noticed his presence in his room. Everyone was either nodding off from the same boring words Penny has been repeatedly saying for three weeks now, or doodling countless circles on their notepads. He was about to look at the front board, satisfied that no one noticed him, until he saw Ashley staring at him from the other side of the room, eating some cookie dough ice cream.

That moment, they both blocked out the whole world from them and just focused on their stare. Ashley's face was calm, a face she doesn't normally have on. Orbulon was staring in wonder, but dared not bring that up to the surface to continue the stare. Instead, he used that time to wonder about that girl. He sensed that something changed in her, but she was too complicated to figure out as she is that he couldn't quite put his finger on what that change was.

As for Ashley, she could never see that alien the same way again. She finally saw his true identity, and it will always be embedded in her memory forever. For some reason, however, she found that she didn't despise him as much as she used to. She was surprised at that, but she accepted it nevertheless. She hated to admit it, but since she saw Orbulon's eyes, she began to grow a new kind of feeling for him, but she didn't know what it was. But for sure, it wasn't something negative, no. She never felt that way before; it felt weird, but it wasn't something that felt wrong. Ashley decided to call it a neutral thing for now until she could figure it out later. But the thought of it didn't leave her alone and invaded all absolute thoughts in her head.

After a good amount of staring, she decided to break it off and faced forward to Penny's boring presentation. This took Orbulon by surprise, but he still looked at her. He then realized that what just happened was totally out of place for them both. He knew Ashley can't stand him, and that meant that looking at each other for more than five seconds meant something was up. _I'll never understand that girl_, he thought as he shook his head slightly. He turned around to try to pay attention to the board, but only saw Penny glaring angrily at him.

"Orbulon!" she shouted. "Please pay attention to this! It's very important!" Orbulon ducked a bit as his face flushed red with embarrassment. "Sorry, Penny," he whispered.

"Important?" 9-Volt asked. "This is old news! And it's boring, too!" He crossed his arms in annoyance, wishing he was playing with his GameBoy at the moment.

"Yeah!" Dribble added. "We kept hearin' this for three weeks, y'know!" Suddenly, a burst of complaints attacked Penny, complaints about how boring the meeting is and how tired they were that morning. Everyone verbally attacked her, except Orbulon and Ashley, who just sat there without saying anything at all.

Penny had enough of the commotion. "Alright! All. RIGHT!" she yelled, trying to get their attention. "This meeting is OVER! You are all _excused_!" After that she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She put a lot of effort putting meetings and presentations together, but today proved to be a complete waste of time. Everyone sighed in relief as they made their way back to their offices to start working. Orbulon was one of the last people to go out of the room when a hand stopped him. It made him jump from surprise, and was even more so when he turned around to see Ashley.

"You were in my office," she said coldly. Orbulon felt sweaty all of a sudden. _How does she know?_ he wondered. Ashley looked at him without any expression at all. "I sensed it when I got here," she said. "You were looking through my things." Orbulon was surprised at her ability – an ability that he also had - but figured it wouldn't be of any use denying the truth, and sighed in defeat. "Yes I was," he said as he slightly lowered his head in shame. "I am sorry. My curiosity got the best of me. I promise I will never do it again." He was surprised she hasn't bit his head off yet, and was waiting for her to do so. But she didn't. She just stared at him, her red eyes appearing to glow slightly. Orbulon felt really uncomfortable being there, but before he could do anything, Ashley took off his sunglasses. He gasped in panic and tried to get them back, but Ashley's surprisingly strong grip held him in place. He shut his eyes tight again, avoiding hers completely.

"Look at me," Ashley demanded. Orbulon shook his head rapidly. "_Look at me_," she demanded again. Orbulon shook his head once more. Ashley sighed heavily in annoyance. "Why?" she asked. "Why is it so hard?"

"Because."

"Because _why_?"

"Because…"

Orbulon found it difficult to answer that seemingly simple question. He tossed and turned that question over and over in his mind, truly finding no decent answer. Him, the one with the highest IQ known to man, refusing to answer such a simple question. It sounded silly, but at the moment he didn't think about that. He focused more on avoiding Ashley's red eyes.

"What are you afraid of?" Ashley asked, trying to rephrase the question in order to get an answer from the alien. Orbulon remained quiet for a while longer until he uttered his answer. "…my identity…" he finally said.

Ashley was more confused than satisfied to hear an answer. "What?" she asked. Orbulon's eyelids began to hurt from all the squeezing tension he was putting into them. He was beginning to see swirls and stars clouding his vision. He was sure they were bound to bleed soon.

"No one has seen my eyes before," he said. "I have grown accustomed to wear my sunglasses all the time, and now I think it's weird having them off, even for one second."

Ashley thought it was a lame excuse. "Oh, please," she said in disbelief. "I've already seen you like this. Try it again, and see if it feels any different."

Orbulon didn't know why Ashley was doing this. Today seemed like everything was out of place, like a dream… Yes, that's it. Everything was just a dream. He probably overslept today, and it made him dream a very crazy dream. He was probably still in his bed, sleeping the day away—

Orbulon opened his eyes wide. Suddenly, something didn't feel right. He felt a strange contact pressing against his lips. Against his own will, he opened his eyes, and found Ashley _kissing_ him. Time froze in place as their lips locked together. Everything around them faded away as the moment grew longer by the second. Orbulon felt as if he was melting, but in an indescribably sort of good way.

Ashley herself didn't know what got into her. She had a sudden urge to kiss the alien she supposedly despised so much. Ever since she saw his eyes… it was hard to describe how she felt towards him now. That feeling she claimed as neutral earlier came back, only this time in a huge wave that crashed against her, and it was stronger than any other feeling she had felt before. The adrenaline of the surprisingly passionate kiss ran wildly throughout her veins, a flush of redness burning on her cheeks. The feelings of butterflies in her stomach took effect as she deepened the kiss. She felt very fortunate that they were both alone in the meeting room, and that no one was looking for them.

Orbulon was now really confused. At first, Ashley hated his guts, but there they were now, kissing. He didn't know what to think of her anymore. He just stood there, now red on the face, still in Ashley's firm grasp, taking the kiss like a defeated fool. What a sight to see! Never in a million light years would he have thought of finding himself in that situation. But suddenly, a wave of desire flooded through him, and without thinking twice he held her hips and returned the kiss. He heard fireworks going off in his head, his lips tingling from the contact. He felt like a mindless zombie under Ashley's control.

Orbulon's sudden gesture set Ashley's head spinning. She found herself enjoying this more than she thought, a sigh of satisfaction escaping her lips. This went on for what seemed like an eternity and a half until they let go of each other at the same time, completely breathless. Ashley and Orbulon stared at each other, asking themselves the same questions. _What are we?_ they both thought. They were so confused but still kept staring at each other. Now Orbulon didn't care as much about his sunglasses being off; he was just worried what Ashley will do next.

Ashley licked her lips, savoring the once present feeling of Orbulon's extraterrestrial lips. Orbulon raised his eyebrows at her strange action. _She… liked it_, Orbulon deduced. But he had to admit he did, too. Ashley returned his sunglasses, still staring at Orbulon's deep blue eyes. Then she walked away, Orbulon's eyes following hers. She looked at him one last time before closing the meeting room door. Then silence swarmed about in the semi-empty room. Orbulon scratched the back of his head after putting back on his sunglasses. He sat down on a nearby swivel chair and rested his head on his arm, attempting to think out everything that happened that morning. He had no idea what to do when he crosses paths with her once again. Usually he would act neutral but at the same time friendly around her, but now he doesn't know if he can pull that off anymore. This situation was all too weird and confusing.

But, he had to agree on something. They were different in numerous ways, yet he noticed that they were actually two of a kind. They both are a sort of supernatural beings, each possessing senses that others don't exactly have. A teenage witch and an awkward extraterrestrial, the common opposites. Maybe this situation wasn't so bad after all. Maybe after the awkwardness fades away, they could have some sort of mutual friendship develop between them. _Yes_, he thought. _A friendship shall be made_. Then he remembered how the voodoo doll version of him back at Ashley's office was not damaged. _Or_, he thought smiling, _maybe something more_.


End file.
